countless_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Multiverse
The multiverse contains an infinite number of worlds. Every time a quantum even is observed in a universe that universe splits into multiple universes where each possible outcome occurs. Of course that sounds like a lot of work, so when fighting the Unnamed Ones, Stephen Woden 1 found a way to travel between universes. He only included the universes he found interesting. Using the Omnituens process, Stephen Woden observed all quantum events at once, preventing the universes he targeted from splitting further. Known Universes: Earth 1: The Earth that controls Multiversal travel. Earth 2: 400 years in the future humans have colonized the solar system and beyond. Earth 3: Artificial intelligence and corrupt corporations rule the earth. Earth 4: Atlantis never fell, instead the sea rose everywhere else. Earth 5: Medieval culture never ended. Earth 6: Steampunk technology. Earth 7: 50's culture never ended. Earth 8: Unusual philosophies divide the world. Earth 9: Donald Trump won the US presidency in 2016. Earth 10: 70's culture never ended. Earth 11:An earth in which the Star Wars Prequels were never made Earth 12: An earth where the genders are switched Earth 13: A world of Halloween-style monsters Earth 14: An earth in which Firefly ran for three full seasons Earth 15: A world populated entirely by talking animals Earth 16a & 16b: A split world in which the timeline is inverse from its counterpart. No one is sure which one is which. Earth 17:Wild West World Earth 18:A world with a very similar timeline to earth 1, with the only major difference being that this world's Stephen Woden died young. The Jordan Alexander from this reality joined up with Stephen Woden 1 after the prime incarnation of Jordan Alexander had died. Earth 19: A world ravaged by nuclear war. Humans have to work to rebuild society while facing the threats of radiation and severely mutated animals and things that were once human. Washington DC had become New Colombia. Earth 20: A world in which world peace had finally been achieved on earth. Unfortunately, this is because all of humanity shares a hive mind and individuality has gone extinct. It's a very dull place. Earth 21: An Earth where everyone over the age of twenty-one disappears. It's ruled by teenagers and very young adults. Earth 22: A far future galaxy which resembles the high seas of the piratical age. Here there be laser swords and space pirates. Earth 23: A world in which androids formerly used as slaves gained sentience. Their struggle for Civil Rights eventually leads to them living side by side with humans with relative peace between the two sentient beings. Earth 24: An earth which is entirely made up of ocean. The highest form of life is a race of sentient fishbeings. Earth 25: A world in which the Union lost the Civil War and the U.S. remained separated into the North and the South. Earth 26: 1920's culture never ended. Earth 27:A world where morality is switched, where Stephen Woden, James Woden and Jordan Alexander are the evil Triumvirate ruling the earth dictatorially. Earth 28: A world where humanity has discovered sentient life on other planets and formed peaceful alliances. Humans trade across galaxies with relative peace. Unfortunately, a previously unknown species of alien is observing this with interest, preparing for the right time to strike... Earth 29: A younger earth than most others, where humanity still remains in the stone age. Earth 30: A world where humanity never evolved, instead the dominant species is a race of sentient photosynthesizing creatures. Plant-people, essentially. Earth 31: Zombie apocalypse world. With no available cure at the moment, humanity must learn to survive the undead. As time passes by, humans begin to realize that the zombies are not the only danger in this world as humanity changes in unexpected but dangerous ways. Earth 32: A world in which all ancient myths are true. Earth 33: USSR won the cold war. Not a fun place. Earth 34: A world without humans, but where other creatures have gained sentience and formed societies, including the capitalistic foxes, communist sheep, industrial octopi, and intellectual but nihilistic plant creatures. Earth 35: A world in which a distant planet has been terraformed and settled but since regressed to a medieval level of technology. Magic exists. Earth 37: 1960's culture never ended. Earth 38: An earth where humans have terraformed and colonized their solar system. Each major superpower claimed a terraformed world. Interplanetary Wars ensue. Earth 39: In this reality, humans have found and colonized a galaxy containing earth-like planets. These planets were originally inhabited by a race of peaceful, agrarian, vaguely humanoid aliens. Humans came in and conquered them using human diseases and technology. The natives are still around, just forced onto reservations or assimilated into human society. Human technology and society, after many years of disconnect with their homeworld, has regressed to be similar to the American Wild West of the 1800s, but with spaceships. Earth 40: The United States never gained independence from Great Britain. Earth 41:An earth where democracy never took off. Almost all governments in the world have absolutist monarchies, including the United States. Earth 42: A universe where the whole solar system was destroyed to make a galactic bypass. Only a very limited number of humans remain alive, including Stephen Woden, his brother, and Jordan Alexander. Earth 43: A world where robots with the ability to turn humans into more robots, cell by cell, are at war with humans. Earth 44: Post-apocalyptic ice age. Earth 45: Following an apocalyptic war, humanity must rebuild the world they once knew. Archaeologists search for lost historical records, hoping to find the cause of Earth's near destruction. Instead, they find the only handwritten journal of the last President. This information could allow humanity to not repeat the same mistakes. Unless it falls into the wrong hands. Earth 46: Persia wins battle of Marathon and conquer Greece. Alexander becomes a powerful Persian General and conquers Rome and Carthage before starting a civil war and declaring himself king of kings. After his death the Persian-Macedonian Empire splits into five pieces: Rome (Renamed Roman Alexandria), Carthage, Macedon, Egypt and Persia. Persia conquers Macedon and Carthage takes Egypt. Carthage (not Rome) rises to power and spreads Persian culture instead of Greek. Earth 47: Huey P Long became the dictator of America. Earth 48: Writing was never invented. Earth 49: Dystopia with a rigid caste system. Alexander died much later. Earth 50: Powerful psychics duel for control. Earth 51: The Roman Empire fell during the 3rd century crisis. Christianity never becomes mainstream. Earth 52: An earth in which there are mutant superheroes Earth 53: An earth where people often augment their human body with cybernetic attachments. Essentially a world of cyborgs. Earth 54: An earth where everyone communicates through telepathy. Speaking is a foreign concept to the inhabitants of this world. Earth 55: The Second Roman Empire rules a futuristic society, where laser guns, latin, and gladiator battles all coincide. Earth 56: Robots vs. Pirates. Earth 57: A planet where conventional logic does not apply. Space is warped, time is bendable, and nothing makes sense. Earth 58: A world in the midst of the Third World War, where the Cold War tensions led to actual direct conflict between the NATO allied nations and the Soviet bloc. Neither side has resorted to nuclear weapon use yet, but the threat of mutually assured destruction looms. Earth 59: A world so generic and boring that multiversal travelers hide out here to get a break from the craziness of most other worlds they encounter. Earth 60:A world in which the earth was much larger, and much of it remained unexplored, even as technology advanced into the twenty-first century. Now a new age of exploration is dawning, and nobody quite realizes the monsters they will encounter in the lands across the sea... Earth 61: A figure claiming to be the literal devil has conquered earth and reigns supreme. Earth is now a red planet of lava, pain, and monsters. Earth 62: A cloud-like planet where rainbow unicorns ride around and live in harmony with the humanity of this planet. Earth 63: An earth where everyone has empathic psychic connections with all life. It is a more peaceful earth than many others, because people often cannot help but "put oneself in another's shoes" so to speak. Earth 64: An earth where people have transcended physical forms and roam the universe as benevolent and immortal beings of pure energy...who proceed to annoy any and all still-physical alien species with their psychic-philosophical expression. Earth 65: An earth where conventional physics is replaced by magic. The earth is a flat rectangle (like a map), and, for some strange reason, technology remains at a medieval level while society advances to a more modern level. Earth 66:A world where magic coexists with modern technology. Earth 67: A world where magic-using demons vastly outnumber humans. Earth 68: A world where Humans share their feelings in instantaneously coordinated dance numbers. (Musical World) The more important a person is, the more people join in on their songs. Since people who can't sing are shunned, Stephen Woden is an underclass resistance leader. Earth 69: A world where every human has a mysterious doppleganger. What were you expecting? Earth 70: A world where every political group is the way they are imagined by their opponents. Earth 71: A world where giant monsters rise from the oceans and visit from outer space. Human civilization struggles to survive. Earth 72: A world where Psychics are starting to take control. Earth 73: A fantasy world where talking animals coexist with medieval knights as well as fairies, giants, ogres, dwarves, etc. Portals exist spread out throughout the earth connecting it to other earths, and occasionally, residents of other earths will find themselves on this earth and have adventures. Earth 74: An earth that has long existed at the nexus points of the multiverse, with natural connections to many of the other earths. Weird stuff has been coming through the gates from all over, basically turning this planet into a planet of weirdos. Earth 75: Almost every human has access to a specific magical power based around the six elements. Earth 76: Rome never rose. Earth 77: Much like Earth 9 except that modern board games are mainstream, leading to greater innovation and more games. Popular vacations spot for multiversal geeks. Earth 78: A world of advanced science and 80s culture where space faring civilizations use mysterious portals to travel between planets. Earth 79: Luck is quantifiable and can be created or traded between humans. Class warfare ensues. Earth 80: Aliens invade. Humans rebel. Earth 81: A tidally locked world with a chromium moon. The bright side contains wrinkly, pale creatures known as Screamers. The dark side contains an entire civilization with humans called Shaeds who adapted to the darkness. Earth 82: A more mundane earth where all the principal characters live in the same apartment building. Hilarity Ensues. Earth 83: An earth that is very similar to Earth 9, except there is a series of comic books detailing the adventures going on in other earths being published by a famous comic book publisher. Earth 84: A world populated by sentient jellyfish-like creatures, who fly through the air and communicate through a complicated language of bioluminescence. Too bad we have no idea what they're saying... Earth 85: Following a period of chaos, the New Empire rules the Atlantic from its capitol at Williamsburg. The capitol University is a center of learning in the new world. Earth 86: An earth where certain people have the ability to remove objects or people from reality. (They 86 people, get it?) Earth 87: An offshoot of earth 86: This is the world where the 86ers exile people to. It's largely unpopulated by humans, except for the small societies formed by refugees from Earth 86. Earth 88: A reality where earth is less a planet than a giant, lightyears long tube, connecting one end of the galaxy with another. Societies are spread out across its vast length, as the inhabitants of the far end have been taking the generations-long journey across its length, evolving along the way. What was once human is no longer so, and even time seems to travel slow as the lineage of a few clans continue on their ancestors' journey across the length of the great passage through the stars. Earth 89: The Mongols never fell. Earth 90: An earth where King Arthur is reincarnated in a high tech future. Laser swords and cyborgs meet genetically engineered dragons and Star ships. Earth 91: The industrial revolution happened in China instead of Britain. Europe is still important for trade but the most powerful nations are in Asia. Earth 92: There is another dimension, beyond that of which man is aware. It is a dimension of sight, sound and of imagination. Submitted for your approval, here is Earth 92, an earth where strange things happen, all in black and white and observed and narrated on by a mysteriously omniscient man in a black suit. Earth 93: Magic lurks in the shadows of modern reality. Many of what had been understood by the public as "merely" myths and legends were based on distorted versions of reality. Magical societies and creatures were hidden from society for several hundred years, but now many seek to take control, putting that masquerade at risk. The CIA sells black market wands to Dwarves. Earth 94: Video Game World. Earth 95: A world in which many classical literary characters are alive and live in the contemporary world with one another. Basically, it's Public Domain World. Shakespeare's characters live alongside Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, Frankenstein and his monster, Robin Hood, Count Dracula, etc. Earth 96: A world made entirely out of candy and other highly sugary things. This universe will ruin your diet. Earth 97: An earth where the technology and society somehow manages to look like people of the 1950's imagined the future would be like. (Imagine a fusion of Raygun gothic and Atompunk). Earth 98: A world where all the heroes and villains of Fairy tales and old childhood stories live together in a world which refuses to advance from the feudalist times in which such stories were set. Travellers beware! This world is more of Grimm than of Disney. Earth 99: In the distant future, billions of years ahead if not more, Humans live as nobles reigning over empires that span countless galaxies. Earth 100: A world of Never-ending Sicknesses and AI overlords. The other earths exile prisoners to this reality. Earth 101: Everyone has genetically inherited superpowers. There are 5 types, Flight, Invisibility, Strength, Teleportation, and speed Earth 102: Smart and dumb people are separated, and you're not allowed to have friends from the other side. Earth 103: An ecological disaster results in much of the world drying up. Humanity regresses to a more animalistic and savage state. Earth 104: An earth where midwives have the ability to prophecy the future for every child they deliver. They prophecies, however, tend to be mysterious and/or poetic, and generally involve some form of Prophecy Twist. Earth 105: The sun is completely enclosed by a Dyson Sphere colony populated by the rich and wealthy. Some of the poorer humans still remain on earth, but are totally dependent on exports from the Sphere. Class-based revolutions ensue. Earth 106: An earth in which the 1789 French Revolution was successful in establishing a stable Republic, and as a result Napoleon never rises to power. Also, in this reality Revolutions have in general been more successful in achieving their stated goals by following the model of the French Revolution. Earth 107: On this planet humans fight alongside trained animals with elemental powers. These elemental animals are kept as pets, and heroes quest around their regions battling evildoers alongside their elemental animal buddies. Earth 108: The American Continents literally do not exist. Earth has the same size, but the Atlantic is much bigger. Earth 109: An earth that was initially uninhabited, until Stephen Woden Prime decided to make this version of earth an archive for all his collected knowledge and most secret tech. We're allowed to openly say this on the wiki because the defenses are so insanely effective that nobody could realistically get in without Stephen Prime's express consent. Earth 110: Not technically an earth per se, but is a tavern situated adjacent to earth 74 (from a multiversal perspective). It is neutral ground, and where the residents of many earths go to relax after multiversal shenanigans. Many theories and rumors about the nature of the multiverse come from here. Earth 111: An earth where the 19th Amendment was never passed, and so women remain blocked out of the political arena. Not a pleasant place. Earth 112: Bill the universe. This universe is sentient, and will fight off any who threaten it. Despite being sentient, it is ultimately benign, and will gladly protect any one who does not aim to exploit its existence. Earth 113: An earth that has not left the Jurassic period. Here there be dinosaurs. Earth 114: An earth that is really entirely populated by various species of giant, sentient insects and arachnids. Earth 115, aka Battle World: An uninhabited desert earth which the other earths have designated as a battleground. Wars are constantly being fought here. Earth 116: A universe where the inhabitants are cosmic beings the size of our solar system, who roam around with godlike powers doing whatever they please. Earth 117: A world where physics is influenced by perception. As a result, famous people are almost invulnerable to harm. Results in a world similar to Looney Tunes. Earth 118: A world where Hero's engine was fully developed. The Roman Empire began the industrial revolution. Earth 119: Math is different than when I was kid, literally. The laws of physics and even mathematics seem to slowly be shifting in this world. Some fear that this will eventually make life impossible. Earth 120/Albion: Science follows the D20 system and the entire world uses scenarios from the Dungeons and Dragons: Fifth Edition role-playing game. Earth 121/the World of Xan: A bright, colorful fantasy dystopia, filled to the brim with weird and creepy creatures, including flying sharks, witches and wizards (both evil and good), talking animals, living scarecrows, kind spiders, man-eating rabbits, living robots, and many others. Earth 122: Everything is worse, but not like you'd expect. Earth 123: A universe that is literally just a half eaten apple core floating in space. Why is it here? Somebody was playing around with the Interterra Relay, and let's just leave it at that. Earth 124: Ninja-Pirate-Robot-Zombie World. Earth 125: Earth is populated by people who are telepathic through dreams. They live two lives, one in the physical plane, another in a shared dream world, where anything is possible, and anyone can be anything they want to be. Which is real to them? Both. Neither. It doesn't matter. Earth 126: It's Christmas every day, with all the economic and health issues that would result. Earth 127: A world without shrimp. It is exactly the same as Earth 9, except there are no shrimp, and have never been any shrimp. Earth 128: A world made up entirely of shrimp. It is theorized that a temporal anomaly caused by the Unnamed Ones moved all shrimp across time to this neighboring dimension. Earth 129: A world populated entirely by mimes. One of the most hated of all worlds in the multiverse. Earth 130: Everyone over-relies on Personality indicators like astrological signs and the Myers-Briggs test. Chaos ensues. Earth 131: Humans can quasi-psychically bond with animal companions. Steampunk bears ensue. Earth 132: An ongoing armageddon has forced humanity to abandon its traditional settlement techniques, new cities develop in hammocks across canyons, in boats in the ocean, and in hot-air balloon villages. Earth 133: An earth where Humans coexist with sentient anthropomorphic animal monsters. Adorable fantasy suburbia ensues. Earth 134: An alternate timeline of Earth 133, where Humans and monsters had gone to war. The Monsters have won, and humans have fled to the outskirts of the world: they hide in caves and forests, hoping for some way to regain their place in the sun... Earth 135: A world where the gender hierarchy is switched: Masculinists are fighting against the Matriarchy. Earth 136: A world without men. A disease has wiped out all of the male sex over the course of a month. Earth 137/The Ludic Lands: Game of Thrones meets Chess, Checkers, Parcheesi, and a Deck of Cards. Earth 138: An alternative timeline version of Earth 7, ruled by an ineffectual leader bent on conquering all other earths. Earth 139: The Tanzimat reforms were implemented successfully. Ottomanism succeeded, religous and ethnic minorities took quasi-nationalistic pride in the Ottoman empire, which survived well into the 20th century, This established a precedent pushing back against nationalist movements. Earth 140: An earth where everyone ages until the age of 25, and then stop aging. Barring accidents or violence, people could theoretically live forever. Earth 141: An earth where economics evolved differently, to the point where the entire earth exists on a large-scale barter system. Earth 142: Humans invade. Aliens rebel. Earth 143: An earth where the font Helvetica (and all the other fonts that are basically discount Helvetica like Arial) was never created. Earth 144: An earth where literally every human went blind around the time of the industrial revolution, and successive generations were born without sight. Society and technology evolves to be based largely around the other senses. Earth 145: The Ottoman empire manage to take Vienna, and later use the economic might of the Danube as the base for their own industrial revolution, keeping them a solid competitor against the European powers. Earth 146: A human civilization toils inside a humongous dying god. They know no other world than the one inside the dying god. They spend their days working to keep their god alive, like giant cells in an eldritch biosystem. Some humans rebel. Earth 147: A world made up entirely out of sentient legos. All the environment is legos, and all the people are sentient lego figurines. The society is structured around creativity and building culture. Earth 148: A world ruled by a nebulous judiciary. The books of the law are hidden far away, with the mythical High Court. No one knows what the laws are, and you can be arrested, tried, and executed without ever having known what you did. If you are arrested for a crime, there is an almost 100% rate of conviction. Earth 149: A world of your worst nightmares and dreams. Every anxiety dream, every little horror that came during your sleep that you mercifully forgot about in the morning, they all live here. In other words AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Earth 150: Karl Marx kept writing fiction all his life. Communism never became popular. Earth 151: Particle Accelerators are never invented, Humans have to rely on bigger and bigger cyclotrons. Human science is skewed because it takes much longer to understand particle physics. Earth 152: When Chernobyl occurred, winds blew south instead of North and Keiv was devastated. This accelerated the collapse of the Soviet Union, but mad it harder for Ukraine to stand alone. The collapse of the Soviet Union became much more violent. Earth 153: A world where pollution and a lack of control of waste destroys the environment. What remains of humanity lives in actual garbage. Earth 154: An oddly whimsical post-apocalypse. Earth 155: A strange and mysterious world in which college registration doesn't suck. And not just college registration, but in general tiresome bureaucratic processes (like the DMV for instance) are much more efficient and easy for all involved. Earth 156: For some reason, neither the Beatles nor the rock band Queen exist in this reality. Rock music is a lot suckier by their absence. Earth 157: A hollow earth which has a smaller duplicate of itself inside it. And that earth has a duplicate inside it, and so does that one, and the one inside it, and the one inside it, and the one inside it, ad infinitum. Each smaller world is a century behind it chronologically. Those on the outermost world are at the year 3000, and are performing highly unethical political science experiments on the world below it. And the 2900 world is doing the same things to the one below it... Earth 158: The physical world is really just a large computer network, maintained by non-sentient androids. The only sentience is found in the network, where entire civilizations live in an environment which functions like a massively advanced version of Earth 9's internet. Earth 159: Sometime in the 21st century, the global order weakens, and the United States collapses. In addition to the general global disorder accompanying the collapse, the United States falls apart into a series of successor states. Earth 160: Way in the ancient history of this world, thirteen magical artifacts of great power were scattered across the globe by the magical precursors of humans. Human history unfolds relatively similarly to Earth 9's on the surface, but underneath, two secret organizations are fighting for control of the artifacts: the Illuminati, scientifically-minded atheists who aim to use the thirteen to establish a tech-based dominion of earth, and the Druidic Society, pagan warriors for the return of the natural world. Earth 161: In this world, 1 out of a hundred people has the power of mental time travel: they can send their consciousness back in time, and inhabit the body of an ancestor. Two factions form: one group trying to use this ability to change the past to give themselves dictatorial power, and the other trying to preserve the freedom of humanity, by preserving history. Earth 162: The climate of Earth has taken a massive shift at the dawning of the Twenty-First Century, resulting in another Ice Age. Humanity is forced to the outskirts, living in bunkers, while the rest of the world's creatures evolve into new and strange forms. Earth 163: A thousand years in a future of Earth 2, a failed Dyson Swarm causes a great human diaspora beyond the solar system. Now, several centuries after the collapse, humans civilization extends across a hundred suns. Earth 164: Japan never invades Manchuria. They don't join the Axis and WW2 is much shorter. Because Japan never invades China, Chang Kai-shek destroys the communists because he is not forced to deal with them by a Japanese invasion. Things work out better for most, except Korea, which remains a Japanese colony until the 1970s, and even thereafter remains within Japan's sphere of influence. Earth 165: Chernobyl goes into a worst case-scenario: most of Europe dies of radiation poisoning over the next decade, leaving the region as a post-apocalyptic hellscape. Earth 166: A world currently in the midst of a Christian Apocalypse. The armies of heaven and hell are massing: what side do you choose? Earth 167:A two dimensional universe. Travel here requires a modification of the Interterra relay to convert three dimensional figures into two dimensions and vice versa. Earth 168: Color negative world: everything here exists on the exact opposite of the color wheel as it is on most other worlds. Earth 169: Adolf Hitler became a mediocre artist instead of leading the Nazi Party, and Fidel Castro had an unremarkable career in the Yankees instead of becoming a revolutionary. Earth 170: The assassination of Julius Caesar failed. After Caesar's natural death 15 years later, his power was split with Caesarion (his son with Cleopatra), his nephew Octavius, and Marc Anthony. After Caesar no one else was able to reach the same level of power as him, and thus the republic survived. Rome fell several hundred years later, but Western Europe didn't have the same level of love for kings and emperors as in our timeline, most medieval states were republics and modern democracy was achieved much earlier. Earth 666: Nazis control the world, aka Godwin's Law: the Earth. Earth 777: Luck is a real commodity that can be bought and used. Earth 1081: An earth in which the all the reoccurring characters are boring as hell. Earth 1901: A world similar to that of Earth 19. However, before the war broke out, human technology had made advances far superior, leaving some the opportunity to flee for the stars while the rest perished. The Earth is now completely desolate. Earths that May or May Not Exist Earth 32719: The Unnamed Ones had mental problems and created a world in which all the memes are a reality. Earth 36: According to legend all life on the planet was wiped out because of a war with the Unnamed Ones. In the last battle, when Humanity knew their end was nigh, they unleashed a weapon so powerful, it made Earth uninhabitable by anything except a few species of bacteria, killing the Unnamed Ones in the process. Some say this is Stephen Prime's secret weapon in his endless war with the Unnamed Ones. Earth 0: Theorized to be the home Earth of the Unnamed Ones. Dark escence is all that exists there. It was visited only once by James Woden.